Peggy Carter: A series of One Shots
by Fiercelyyours
Summary: A series in which I do my best to answer your Agent Carter prompts! If you have a prompt you would like to see me write about, PM me or leave it in the reviews! As you probably can tell I'm a fan of Peggysous, but I would be willing to branch out for the sake of creative exercise. :)
1. Sweet Dreams

Post Season 2, Daniel and Peggy are Married.

In Which Peggy Really Wants to Sleep

Daniel Sousa lay on top of the blankets on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind buzzing with events of the day. He mulled them over as Peggy tiredly secured the last pin to her head and stripped off her clothes in favor of pajamas. It had been a long day for both of them. Not more than three high profile cases had come through the office, each client vying for attention. He had sent Peggy all over town to speak to different suspects and gather as much information as she could on each case as he manned the phones that rang off the hook. Tomorrow promised to be just as full.

Peggy climbed into bed next to him, burrowing deeply into the blankets with a groan of exhausted bliss. She paused for a moment before scooting closer to him, her arm sliding around his waist and pulling him close to kiss the side of his neck. Daniel smiled. She made everything worth it. He climbed under the covers with her and gave her a squeeze.

"What was your take on the banker you talked with? Suspicious?" Daniel asked her, staring at the ceiling with a furrowed brow.

Peggy's eyes were closed, her cheek pressed against Daniel's side. Her response was muffled and came slowly, "Mmm no, I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well what about the accountant who was with him? He struck me as odd, something's not quite right there."

"You may be right," Peggy yawned.

Daniel looked down at her, shaking her slightly, "If we go back tomorrow, I have some follow up questions I want to give you. I would go myself but he responded better to you."

Peggy looked slowly up at him in displeasure, "Daniel, can we talk about this in the morning?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, kissing her forehead contritely, "Sorry, there's just so much information rolling around in my head right now." She rolled over to her side of the bed, switching off the lamp. "Well it is not currently thinking time, it is sleeping time," she pecked his cheek.

Daniel settled deeper into the covers and was quiet for a moment, and Peggy began to drift deliciously into sleep. Daniel suddenly rolled to his side propped up on his elbow facing her, jolting her awake again.

"I'm sorry, last thing. Tomorrow, when we visit the bank in question, I think we should be armed with more than one weapon and possibly have backup on standby." Peggy turned away from him muttering as Daniel continued, "My informant made it sound like tomorrow was the day that the plan was going to take place and I don't want us walking into a trap."

"Daniel, darling, there's something I was going to tell you that I've only just remembered," her voice was low and sultry, making Daniel pause.

"Oh?"

Peggy rolled over, pinning Daniel to his pillow with a smile that disarmed him, her teeth white against suddenly red lips. She leaned low over his face, whispering in his ear, "Sweet Dreams…" Daniel had a split second of understanding before it was too late. Peggy kissed him hard, and he was out like a light.

Peggy leaned across him, switched off his lamp, and settled into sleep with a sigh of relief.


	2. Something to Fight For

**This is a prompt given to me by "Crazy for Carter." Thank you for your support and your patience! The season finale sort of gave us a picture of Peggy's reaction to a threat against Daniel's life, but Peggy in my opinion is more complicated than what we can see on screen. Enjoy!**

 **Daniels crutch is so very symbolic of him; what if he disappeared and the only thing Peggy found of him was his crutch? We have seen Daniel seriously scared for Peggy's life but not really the other way around. (I love angst, but am also a sucker for happy endings! Hint hint!) thanks!**

Something to Fight For

"I appreciate you dropping me off Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said stepping out of the car, "Daniel will take me home after dinner."

"A pleasure as always Ms. Carter," he paused, clearing his throat before speaking again, "and may I just say how pleased I am that you two have… come to an agreement?"

Peggy tucked her hair behind her ear, resisting her first impulse to brush off Jarvis's comment. Neither of them were very good at expressing emotion, but she was glad to know Jarvis approved of her and Daniel beginning to see more of each other outside of work.

"Yes, I'm fairly pleased myself," she managed self consciously.

Jarvis smiled, "Good day Ms. Carter." Peggy watched as he pulled cautiously away from the curb. She walked slowly up to the apartment, adjusting her skirt and toying with her hair. She wasn't really sure how to do this sort of thing anymore. She paused before turning the final corner to calm her suddenly spiking nerves. _This is Daniel we're talking about. There isn't a kinder or easier person to be around._ She squared her shoulders resolutely and turned the corner to face Daniel's front door.

It had been kicked in, the doorknob splintered into sharp fragments, the door swinging softly in the California breeze.

Peggy felt as if her blood had turned to ice. She drew her weapon, always on her, stashed away in the garter holster Ana had made for her. Stealthily she entered his apartment, gun first, her head on swivel as she anticipated the enemy.

Daniel's living room showed signs of a struggle. Though sparse in decoration, Peggy's sharp eye noted the disarray of the couch cushions, the broken leg of Daniel's kitchen chair. Suddenly smelling smoke, Peggy turned to examine the kitchen. In the oven was a roast chicken, thoroughly burned. _He was making me dinner,_ she realized with a start. _I had no idea he could cook._ She turned off the stove.

Turning the corner, Peggy's eyes came to rest on an object that filled her with dread. Daniel's crutch. It was strewn in a corner, as though it had been thrown. Her eyes darted around and she suddenly noticed specks of blood in the carpet.

"Daniel?!" She yelled throwing caution to the wind, her weapon still raised. So what if they were still here. Let them come. She heard a slight rustling coming from Daniel's bedroom. She ran, throwing open the door with her gun ready to fire. There, eyes blazing and gun trained on her, was Daniel. He was bruised and beaten, standing propped up against the wall. An image of a wounded wild animal driven into a corner popped into Peggy's head. When he saw her he dropped his weapon immediately, the fire going out of his eyes in relief.

"Peggy…" he managed as he slid down the wall to a seated position, his breathing heavy.

He put his face in his hands briefly, trying to breathe through the heightened adrenaline that made his hands tremble. When he looked up, Peggy was kneeling next to him, she stared silently at him. He looked at her face, trying to make sense of what he saw there. She was expressionless, her eyes taking in every bruise, every bloodstain on his white tank top. She saw his split lip, and the cut over his eyebrow that still bled down the side of his face. It was only after he noticed her trembling that he realized what he was seeing. Rage. Peggy was murderous.

"Peggy, I'm alright, just a little roughed up," he said to her softly. Despite the gravity of the situation, Daniel's heart lifted to see how deeply Peggy valued his life.

Peggy didn't look at him, her fists twisted into her skirt, "Who?" She choked through gritted teeth as she fought back the prickle of angry tears as they threatened to spill.

"I don't know, I had never seen them before, they broke in, roughed me up and left. I think it was a warning not to pursue the Whittaker case." he reached tentatively for her hand but she jerked it away from him, her head snapping up, eyes flashing dangerously.

She stood and glared at him blinking rapidly to hold back her tears. "What the HELL were you thinking letting them do this to you in your own home?!"

Daniel smarted at her words, incredulously rising to meet her anger, "LET them? Peggy you honestly think I stood there and LET them beat me to a pulp? Have you lost your mind?" He braced himself against the wall and stood up defensively. He seethed,"I may be a cripple but I'm not helpless!"

"Where was your GUN?" She yelled back, tears falling rapidly now, "They could have KILLED you. How do you think this feels for me? Finally meeting you for our first date after ages of waiting. And I would have walked in here to find…to find..." She shook visibly, unable to finish, her face suddenly showing a heartbreaking display of anguish.

Daniel's anger drained out of him, his heart pierced by her display of emotion.

"Peggy.." He whispered.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. He squeezed her tightly, curling his fingers into her hair. "I'm here, I'm alright," he whispered to her softly. She shuddered and choked back a sob muffled against his shoulder, "It would have been just like Steve…"

Suddenly it all clicked into place for Daniel. Her rage, her reaction, this had been a horrible case of deja vu for a woman who had already lost so much. For as strong as she was, she was vulnerable too. He felt a burning sense of resolve settling inside him. There weren't many areas in which Peggy Carter needed protection, but this was one of them.

He pulled away, forcing her to look at his face. "This wasn't like Steve. I'm alive, mostly in tact. You should see the other guys," he grinned, eliciting a laugh from Peggy that sounded more like a sob. He brushed tears from her face and smoothed her hair, hardly believing that he was allowed to.

"I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to me. Our line of work is dangerous, and sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Peggy looked at him, her brown eyes completely unguarded and honest. Daniel felt like he was seeing into her soul, like he was holding something sacred. "But," he continued, "I promise that anyone who wants to take me out of this world will have a hell of a fight on their hands. Especially now." He looked down briefly, his expression resolved.

"Why especially now?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

Daniel met her gaze, "Because now I have something to fight for."


	3. An Evening Out

**Soo instead of working on my homework for my Masters Degree I spent yesterday writing fanfiction for Agent Carter. Because I'm that responsible.**

 **I received this prompt from mariontyler, who requested a one shot of Peggy and Daniel's awkward first date. I am more than happy to oblige. I decided to let this scene run off of the last one, so for context, Daniel gets mugged in his home for what should have been their first date, and this is their attempt to start again.**

Chief Sousa sat at his desk in the L.A bullpen, gathering papers into piles as he prepared to wrap up for the day. He glanced over to Peggy's desk. She was bent over a file, backlit by the evening sun, her face a mask of concentration. He watched her for a moment more, then stood up quickly and walked to the door of his office.

"Peggy, can you come in here for a minute? And bring that file."

Peggy looked up and obliged, gathering the paperwork and heading into his office. Daniel closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" She asked, "Is there a new development with the Whittaker case?"

Daniel stopped, "That's what you're working on? Peg, they were just a couple of thugs, that case is closed."

Peggy scowled, "I want them found."

Daniel shook his head, "Anyway that's not really what I called you in here for, I just wanted a good cover."

Peggy raised her eyebrows in interest, "Well now I'm intrigued," she said, sitting down.

Daniel sat on his desk looking at her for a moment, suddenly feeling hesitant. "I think we should try again with a first date."

Peggy's eyes widened in surprise. She and Daniel had not spoken about the failed attempt at their first date. Daniel had been mugged, and Peggy, she blushed thinking about it, had ended up yelling at him and crying. Not one of her more sophisticated moments. She looked at him considering. What they needed was a normal, laid back opportunity to see each other outside of work. No guns, no criminals, just Peggy and Daniel.

She frowned, "First dates are cursed I think, can we not call it that?"

Daniel blinked, "Well, what do you want to call it?"

"I don't know, an evening out? Going out for a cup of tea? Meeting a contact?"

Daniel laughed, "Meeting a contact? Really?"

"Anything is better than 'first date' at this point."

Daniel wanted to laugh, but her reasoning was sound. They hadn't had the best luck.

"Alright, then I propose that you meet your contact," he leaned forward, "meaning me," she laughed, "for an evening out. We can have tea too if you like."

Peggy sat back, looking thoughtful, and slightly uncomfortable. Daniel felt suddenly vulnerable, did she not want to court him after all?

"What is it Peg?" He asked quietly. A million reasons why Peggy Carter would not want to go on a date with him flew through his head.

"Can we not do dinner? You burned the chicken last time, and you looked like hell."

Daniel gave a startled laugh, relieved, "HEY, I had an excellent excuse."

Peggy assumed an air of condescension, "I would have beat them all AND saved the chicken."

Daniel laughed, "Well we can't all be as _grand_ as you," he replied mockingly, "We don't have to do dinner."

"How about a moving picture?"

"No," Daniel said decidedly.

"Why not?"

Daniel looked at her, "Do you remember the last time we were in a theatre together? I sniffed crazy gas and hit you across the face. Not to mention the carnage," he grimaced. "I still have trust issues when it comes to baby carriages."

Peggy winced, how had she forgotten that? "We would both spend the whole picture in paranoia," she agreed, "Alright that's out."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, each struggling to think of another option but failing. Finally Peggy spoke up.

"What if… Well, we are in California. Would you want to just take a walk by the beach?" She looked at him anxiously, not sure if he would find her idea too romantic, possibly putting too much pressure on him.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her thoughtfully. Peggy felt like falling through the floor. She was just about to say what a terrible plan it was when Daniel stood up, checking his watch.

"Let's go now."

"What- Now?!"

"Yes now. Clock out, you're off duty tonight. Let's get this first da- er, evening out, over with so we can move on to the second. There's no curse on the second date right?" He asked her stopping suddenly. She smiled, "I don't know, I've never been on one."

"Excellent." He strode out the door, leaving Peggy with no choice but to follow.


	4. The Proposal

**Here is a prompt by Laylikcaketin, long overdue. The request was for a one shot of Daniel proposing to Peggy but it all going horribly wrong. Here is the first part of a two part series, enjoy!**

Daniel Sousa sat at his desk in the L.A bullpen, his phone pressed to his ear.

"No Stark, just stick to the original plan, don't get crazy. Yes I'm sure. Thank you, I owe you one if this works."

Peggy walked into his office, leaning against the door frame. He looked up hastily, "I gotta go." He smiled at her, "What's going on Peg?"

"Who was that?"

Daniel sighed, "Well, it was Stark actually. He called me on my main line, just to prove he could hack our system."

Peggy shook her head coming in and taking a seat in one of his chairs, "What did he want?"

"You're not going to like it."

Peggy leaned forward, "What now?"

"Stark has an event this evening. It's a fundraising concert featuring Ella Fitzgerald, and lot's of muckety mucks are going to be there. He's concerned about the safety of Ms. Fitzgerald due to… well he has a lady friend who is, according to Stark, a bit of a stalker and prone to violent fits. She insists that Stark is cheating on her.

Peggy stared at Daniel with a sardonic expression. "She's probably right. Please don't tell me we're somehow to be involved in this."

Daniel grimaced, "He wants us there at the concert, just in case things go south."

"As a private security detail?! Is Howard mad? We are Agents of the SSR! He has his own security!"

"I agree, it's outside our job description. Stark doesn't trust his guards to be vigilant enough, and if Ella gets attacked on his watch and in front of all those people… It wouldn't be good for him politically. But if we went it would be as private citizens, just to keep an eye on things."

"And you're considering this?"

"Stark has done a lot for us in the past… he seems really concerned about this… I don't know Peg, what do you think? It might be fun. I doubt there will be trouble. We could get dressed up, go to a concert, just you and me. Plus, you love Ella Fitzgerald!"

"This is all very untoward. I'm surprised at Howard." She pursed her lips, considering. "You think we should go?"

"I think we could do this one thing for Howard. It could be fun."

Peggy sighed, "Fine. But only this once." She grinned, "I do love Ella's music. What's the dress code?"

Daniel smiled, "Formal attire."

"I'll see what I can dig up," she stood and leaned over the desk, pecking him on the lips, "Meet you at eight?"

Daniel nodded, "At eight."

As Peggy left, Daniel let out a sigh of relief. She had fallen for it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a diamond ring. He had reached out to Peggy's family in England, and they had sent him her grandmothers wedding band, left to Peggy in her will. She had left it in England, apparently not thinking she would need it. Daniel had taken the diamond from that ring and merged it onto his mother's wedding band that had been left to him. The result was a stunning combination of their two lives. Daniel turned it in his hand, watching it sparkle. All that was left to do was propose. Daniel scowled.

He loved to surprise Peggy. Unfortunately it rarely ever worked. She was too smart, too observant, and she always managed to discover what he hid from her. On the whole, it was a good trait, they never had secrets between them. But this was one thing that Daniel desperately wanted to surprise her with. He hoped it would be a good surprise.

So he had employed the help of Stark. Work was the only thing that fully engrossed Peggy's attention. When they were on a mission, she had a one track mind. Daniel couldn't propose on a real mission, that would be reckless and dangerous. But he could invent a fake one, and that's just what he had done. He and Peggy would head out, dressed to the nines, to a romantic concert where he would propose, and Peggy would be distracted and on look out for danger so she wouldn't see it coming. At least, that's how he hoped it was going to go. He sighed and massaged his forehead. What he did for that woman…

At eight o'clock, Daniel was waiting in Starks living area for Peggy to come out. Once they were married, Daniel looked forward to her moving in with him. Leaving each other at the end of each day was becoming more and more tedious. Hearing motion in the hallway, Daniel rose to his feet. There, stepping gracefully into the light, was Peggy. She was dressed in a full length black silk gown that clung gracefully to her curves, a square neckline showing off her collarbone. Peggy smiled when she saw Daniel's stunned expression, doing a slow turn so he could see the full effect. The dress was open mid back, and long black gloves covered Peggy's arms up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled up, with sparkling droplets dangling from her ears. She smiled a crimson smile, her teeth white against the vivid color.

Daniel swallowed. This creature in front of him could not possibly want to spend the rest of her life with him…

"Daniel? Say something.."

Daniel shook his head, clearing it, "You look… truly stunning."

She walked up to him and placed her gloved hands on his chest, "You look pretty wonderful yourself," she said, toying with his bow tie. His arm around her waist, he gazed at her.

"Daniel, if you aren't going to be able to concentrate tonight maybe I should change…" she said teasingly. He smiled back at her, "No, don't change a thing," He kissed her. "Let's get going, Stark lent us a limo."


	5. The Proposal Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Stars fading but I linger on dear, just craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this.."_ Ella Fitzgerald's rich voice resonated through the room. Peggy listened, her chin resting in her hand, entranced. Her face was illuminated softly by the candlelight, making her eyes twinkle as she looked on. Not even the beauty of the venue, with all its rich tapestries, flowers and twinkling lights could compare to her. She was a vision. Daniel saw only her, Peggy's beauty capturing him completely. He felt his chest tighten, his fingers playing with the ring in his pocket. So much rested on the outcome of this night.

Peggy glanced over at Daniel, catching his gaze. She smiled softly, seeing him staring at her, but then gave him a disapproving look.

"Daniel, you're supposed to be watching the door."

Daniel smiled back at her, not even glancing towards the exit, "I'm not really worried about Starks ex-girlfriend, it's hard to worry about anything on a night like tonight."

Peggy smiled at him briefly, then did a quick scan of the room. All seemed in order, the patrons were all enjoying the performance.

" _Dream a little dream of me…"_ As the song ended, the crowd erupted in applause. Ella smile and bowed, announcing that there would be a ten minute intermission. Peggy adjusted her thigh holster discreetly.

"How about we check the perimeter? All this motion and noise is an opportune time for an intruder to get in unnoticed."

Daniel nodded and stood with her. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He would pull her off to the side where they could have a private moment together, and he would ask her. He felt sick to his stomach. Peggy looped her arm through his and they began a casual stroll around the outskirts of the venue. Peggy's eyes scanned everything, taking in a million things at once. After a while she glanced up at Daniel, who was beginning to look green.

"Are you alright Daniel? You look… unwell."

Daniel brushed it off, "I'm fine, maybe we can step outside? I could use a little air."

Peggy looked at him with concern, "Of course, we need to check outside anyway." Peggy led him out the main door and into a garden lit with warm yellow lights. Daniel's breath came shorter. Would she say yes? This was all too perfect, surely he couldn't have it all? He looked at Peggy, who was watching him suspiciously, it was now or never.

As he shifted his weight to allow him to get down on one knee, he suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed into his back. "Don't move," came a muffled voice behind him.

Peggy's attention snapped away from Daniel and back to her surroundings but too late, a second gunman had snuck up behind her as well, gun also trained on Daniel. Daniels attacker spoke to her, his voice oddly echoing behind his mask, "You make one move and he dies, we know who you are Agent Carter, and you have something we want.

"Daniel, what is going on?" her voice was low and deliberate.

Daniel slowly shook his head, horrified at the turn the night had taken. How on earth had these men found them? They weren't even on the guest list. Locking eyes with her, Daniel spoke to Peggy without words, willing her to understand his plan. She did.

Simultaneously they struck out at their attackers, Daniel swinging his arm around to catch the gun in the crook of his elbow and sending a bone splintering punch to the center of the gunman's face. Daniel spun back quickly and trained the gun on Peggy's attacker, who was holding his own, his gun having been knocked aside. The man was more than twice Peggy's size, and she struggled against his strength. Daniel aimed to shoot but Peggy and the man were moving quickly, and he couldn't risk hitting her. Finally Peggy landed an elbow directly in his face sending him flying sideways. To both their horror, they realized too late that Peggy had sent him right towards the gun. He scrambled to find it in the grass. Daniel's expression darkened, and as the attackers hands closed around the gun, he aimed carefully and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Daniels face went white. He tried again.

Click.

The gunman smiled a wicked smile, and turning to face Peggy, aimed his gun at her with a maniacal gleam in his eye. He was going to shoot her.

Daniel screamed and leapt forward, closing the distance between himself and Peggy in an instant. Grabbing her, he folded her into his chest, putting himself between the bullet and Peggy Carter, the love of his life. He saw his life in a flash, every day leading up to this one, the day he would give his life for the woman he loved. He didn't know how it had come to happen this way, on the night that should have been a new beginning, not a terrible end. He buried his face in Peggy's hair, knowing that of all the ways to die, this was how he would have wanted it.

"CUT!" Howard Stark's voice cut through Daniel's reverie with a sickening jolt.

"Oh my God kids," Stark said in awe, clapping slowly, "That was the finest piece of drama I have EVER seen. You're going to make me a fortune!"

Daniel's head whipped around wildly, still holding Peggy crushed against him, unwilling to release her until he understood what was happening.

Howard laughed, "Good God man, relax. It wasn't real! All part of the plan my friend, all part of the plan."

Daniel, looked around, loosening his grip on Peggy only slightly. Howard was one of the "gunmen" his mask and voice distorter discarded on the ground. His nose was clearly broken, blood running down his face. Daniel looked at the second gunman, keeping himself between him and Peggy.

"An actor my friend! And a damn good one at that." Stark gave the man a thumbs up.

Peggy jerked herself free from Daniel's arms, storming over to Howard in a fit of rage. She grabbed him by the lapels yelling, "You ask us for your help and you think this is a GAME?!" She shook him hard, until Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her off.

Looking around he realized they were now surrounded by a camera crew, all having been hidden in the bushes surrounding them. Putting an arm in front of Peggy to keep her back, he focused on Howard, "What on earth do you think you were doing?" he seethed. "We could have killed you, I thought Peggy was going to die, that I was going to die. This is so beyond crossing the line Stark. Explain yourself. Now."

Stark looked surprised, "You said you wanted to create an unforgettable surprise for Peggy. Something that would distract her from your true intentions. Did I deliver or what? You proved in one night that you would both kill for Peggy, and die for her. Romantic right? And you did it in a way that Peggy here can understand." Stark gestured to Peggy grandly, "What you have before you is a woman of action. She needs to know she has a man of action. And now she does." He grinned, pleased with himself.

Peggy looked at Daniel angrily, still confused. "Daniel what is he talking about? What did you ask him to do?"

Daniel wiped his forehead on his sleeve, glaring at Stark before turning to Peggy and taking her hands in his.

"Peg, I think I screwed up a little bit." Peggy looked at him incredulously, her hair falling from her up-do and her dress ripped in several places. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips, "What did you do Daniel?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth, "I wanted to surprise you, but that's nearly impossible to do so I asked Stark to help me invent a mission to keep you occupied but I swear I never knew he was going to do this! This is so completely inappropriate and I will deal with Stark myself I swear to you."

Stark started to protest but Peggy snapped her eyes up at him, glaring at him dangerously until he shut up.

"Daniel, I still don't understand, why did you want to surprise me?" The cameramen shifted where they stood, zooming in their cameras and tipping the booms to catch every word. Daniel glared at them all, and then at Stark, who excitedly motioned him forward. Daniel sighed. He had to ask her now or she wouldn't understand, and in her current state, she was most likely not going to say yes. This was turning out to be the worst night of his life.

He felt like a man awaiting execution as he slowly knelt on one knee. He gazed up at her in the dim lighting. Despite how ruffled she looked, she was still breathtaking. He knew that had tonight been real and not a set up, he would have done it all the same.

"Margaret Carter," Daniel said slowly, looking into her eyes, "I brought you out here tonight to ask you a question." Shock registered on Peggy's face as he took her hand. "I wanted it to be perfect, because I know that perfect is what you deserve. I wanted it to be romantic, filled with beautiful music and a beautiful setting. I wanted you to be surprised. I know that it did not turn out that way, and believe me, this is not how I wanted to ask you. But Peggy, if you can find it in your heart to accept me, I promise to love you with every breath in my body, to defend you with my life, and to cherish you until the day I die." Daniel faltered, then gathered his courage, "Will you marry me?"

Peggy stared at Daniel open mouthed, not saying a word. She looked at him, seeing a bruise forming on his cheek where he had been struck during the scuffle. She could feel his arms securing her tightly to his body, prepared to take a bullet for her rather than lose her. She pictured a life with this man, and a life without him. Peggy's silence dragged on, and Daniel felt like he was drowning as she stared at him, her eyes welling up with tears. His whole world hung on what those tears meant.

After a moment, Howard cleared his throat, "Peg," he whispered, "You gotta answer him, he's dying."

"Oh!" Peggy grasped both Daniel's hands, shaking free of her thoughts. She pulled him up so he was standing. He stared down at her in surprise.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion that for once, she did not bother to conceal. Taking his face in her hands she smiled through her tears, "We make an unstoppable team. There is no one else I would want at my side."

Daniel stared at her, "Are you serious?"

Peggy laughed and nodded, "I love you Daniel." Dropping his crutch, he swept her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Seconds ago he had thought he was going to lose her to a bullet, then he was certain he would die himself in her place. Now he had just heard her say she was his forever. He was delirious with joy. Setting her down he took her face in his hands and just stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly he remembered the ring. Quickly he got back on his knee and swept the ring out of his pocket.

"Peg, I had this made for you. The band is my mother's, and the diamond is from your grandmother." he watched her reaction nervously.

Peggy clapped her hands over her mouth, tears rolling slowly down her face as she looked at it. The ring was stunning, and represented their two lives beautifully. Daniel slid it on her finger, a perfect fit.

Howard threw his arms in the air, "Brilliant! Seriously you two should think about going into show biz, this is gold! All right that's a wrap!" Quickly the camera crew packed up and melted away.

Peggy and Daniel ignored him. "Mrs. Sousa." Daniel whispered in her ear happily. Peggy smiled and kissed him. Pulling back she looked up into his face, "No more surprises ok? I don't want either of us accidentally killed because you wanted to throw me a birthday party."

Daniel laughed and kissed her, "Deal."


	6. A Brand New Adventure

**They may have cancelled the show, but Peggy and Daniel will live on in my stories! This is a prompt from a guest that tickled my fancy. Apologies to those of you who have sent me a prompt that I haven't written yet. I will get to them! I took liberties with this prompt I'm afraid, but this is how I see things happening for Peggy and Daniel in this instance... Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Write about how Peggy tells Daniel she is pregnant. I would love to see how you think a pregnancy announcement would go down!**

It was 4 AM, and Peggy couldn't get back to sleep. Her stomach roiled with nausea, she pressed her face into her pillow as though she could hide from it there. She turned to look at Daniel, fast asleep at her side. She had important work to do in the morning, and if Daniel thought she was sick, he would never let her out of the house and into the office. He was annoying that way. Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and crept to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, her stomach lurched, sending her running for the toilet. She made it just in time.

To her dismay, the bathroom door opened moments later, and Daniel knelt beside her with concern. "Go back to bed Daniel, I don't want you to see this," she groaned, leaning her head against the wall. "I've just got a bug of some sort, I'll be right as rain in a few hours." Daniel shook his head in amusement, and stood up to grab a cool washcloth, which he placed on her head. She closed her eyes, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, too miserable to protest.

"Do you need to throw up again?" he asked her gently. Peggy thought about it. "I don't think so."

"Come back to bed. I'll call in for both of us and let Rodriguez take the Ramirez case."

"Nooo!" Peggy protested, "He won't know how to handle it. Daniel I will be fine, I just need a few hours sleep is all." At that moment, nausea hit her again hard, and she quickly turned and retched. Daniel held her hair back for for her until it stopped. As she leaned back against the wall, he wiped her face and mouth with the cloth. Peggy's eyebrows furrowed, "Daniel go back to bed, this is disgusting."

"I think I will wait this out with you. I'm not very tired. And you are not going in tomorrow." Peggy made an effort to glare at him. Daniel sat with her for a while longer, until he was certain that she was well enough to go back to bed. He tucked her in and called the office, letting them know that they would not be in that morning.

It was 10 AM before Peggy awoke to the sounds of Daniel puttering about in the kitchen. She stretched and took inventory of her physical state. She felt much better, only slightly queasy. Her stomach thoroughly empty from the activities of the night, she was ravenous. Daniel came through the bedroom door, a tray in his hands.

"Good morning Peg, how do you feel?" Peggy sat up and smiled at him, "I'm better now. I think I'll be fine to go into work, I'll be a little behind schedule but I will make up for it."

Daniel shook his head, "Peggy, as your husband, I know better than to try and stop you. However, as your boss, I forbid you to set foot in the office. I've already called in, they have received orders to send you home immediately if you try to go in. You need rest." he gave her a small smirk.

As Peggy opened her mouth to tell Daniel just what she thought of that arrangement, the smell of chicken noodle soup wafted off the tray in Daniel's hands to Peggy's nose. Instantly her stomach revolted. She clapped a hand over her mouth and waved Daniel away frantically, trying to escape the smell. Making it to the bathroom, she heaved, but her empty stomach had nothing to offer. She rested her head on the toilet seat, utterly humiliated. What on earth was wrong with her? She thought back, she had been feeling a little under the weather for about two weeks now, but had been so busy that she hadn't had time to really pay attention. It hadn't been this bad. Daniels hand on her back brought her to herself. "I got rid of it Peg. I thought you liked soup!" Peggy shook her head, "I did! It just smelled so bad…" She shuddered and stood up, beginning to brush her teeth vigorously. Daniel looked ather thoughtfully for a moment, letting her finish, then pulled her to him. "We've been spending an awful lot of time in here," he said, looking around there small bathroom with a smile. "Let's step onto the deck, you look like you could use some fresh air."

"What if I throw up again?" Daniel looked at the clock, it was nearly 11. "I have a feeling you will be feeling better as the day goes on." Peggy noted the twinkle in his eye with confusion, and mulled it over in her head as he led her to their front patio. It was flooded with warm sunlight, kissing her skin pleasantly where her nightgown left her arms bare.

"Does tea sound good?" Peggy nodded gratefully, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Daniel returned with a steaming cup of tea. She sipped carefully, her mind drifting back to her work.

"Daniel, shouldn't you at least go into work even if I have to stay? I'm worried about Agent Rodriguez.." Daniel shook his head, "He has been waiting for a break like this for ages. Let him prove himself. Besides, I'm needed here today."

"Daniel you know I love you, but I am perfectly capable of hurling by myself. You don't need to subject yourself to my illness," she retorted drily.

Daniel was quiet for a moment then asked, "Peggy, when was the last time you had your cycle?" Peggy stared at him shocked, "Daniel I hardly think I'm being hormonal, I only said you needn't stay here!"

Daniel put his hands up "No, no, Peg that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Daniel pulled his chair closer so they were knee to knee and took Peggy's hand. She looked at him in bewilderment. "Peggy, your cycle is late, you've been feeling sick in the mornings for the last few weeks, and now you're sensitive to smells." He looked at her, his eyes sparkling with joy, "Could it be possible that you are pregnant?"

Peggy gaped at him silently. Her mind raced back over his words, trying to remember if they were true. She had been feeling ill, how had he known? She did some quick calculations in her head. Her cycle was two weeks late. They had taken a long weekend three weeks ago.. She blushed at the memory, then looked at Daniel.

"We're pregnant?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Daniel laughed and pulled her into his embrace. Pulling apart, Daniel knelt before her and put both hands on her stomach. He looked up at her, his eyes shining, "We are going to be parents!" Peggy laughed, tears rolling down her face as Daniel planted a kiss on her stomach, his joy contagious.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand, "Daniel, am I not going to be able to work?" She knew she sounded selfish, their child should be her first priority, but she felt some anxiety about not being able to contribute. Daniel looked at her thoughtfully. "You won't be able to do field work for a while. But I will need you in the office working intelligence." Peggy nodded, "I can give that up for the safety of our child," she said seriously. Daniels face lit up again, "Our child." He pulled her in close and kissed her tenderly. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered to her, "Margaret Carter, agent, spy, sharp shooter, wife, and now… mother. Life with you is a wonderful adventure." Peggy smiled and kissed him, her hand going to her stomach, "Here's to a brand new one."


	7. Peggy's Plan

**This Prompt is from Noelanikitty, LONG overdue! Thank you for your patience and your ideas!**

" **My idea would be that in a kind of "alternate universe" Peggy and Daniel met before the first Captain America movie and also got engaged or married. And it just shows Peggy's reaction when Captain America returns with the soldiers he freed and Daniel is among them and they reunite. Also Cap doesn't know about them and still has a crush on Peggy."**

Prologue

Peggy Carter stormed out of the officer's tent, once again unsuccessful at her attempt to convince them to go after the missing men of the 107th regiment. She kicked at the dusty road angrily, feeling utterly helpless to do anything to help them. Peggy sat herself down on the chair outside her tent, staring angrily at the ground. Carefully she pulled out a small diamond ring that hung on the end of a chain she kept hidden with her dog tags. She turned it back and forth so that it caught the light. Her chest tightened, and tears threatened, but she forced them away. _Daniel, how will I ever save you now?_

Looking up she caught sight of Captain Steve Rogers, sitting under a canopy looking as desolate as she felt. A spark of an idea lit behind her eyes. Putting her ring safely away, she went over to him. He was sketching in his notebook, a monkey wearing the Captain America uniform.

"Charming," Peggy said drily. Steve jumped and then blushed, looking at his work.

"Agent Carter. Didn't see you there."

"Is that supposed to be a self portrait?"

Steve held the drawing up next to his face, "You tell me. I think it's a pretty good likeness." He tossed the notebook onto the ground dejectedly and looked around the camp at the soldiers at work.

"I had hoped I would be doing more than this." Peggy looked at him thoughtfully.

"You were certainly created for more than this Captain. It's a crime the way they overlook you."

Steve looked up at her, her lips red against army green. His stomach flipped, "You think so?" Peggy smiled a small smile that only made Steve's butterflies worse, " I know so. The men of the 107th division need a super soldier. And that is exactly what you are. Tell me Steve, are you ready to serve your country?" As Steve looked at her he knew he would do anything she asked of him.

* * *

Peggy Carter paced back and forth along the edge of the woods at the edge of the camp. The General sat on the edge of his truck watching her with a severe expression.

"You are aware that you will be court martialed for this aren't you Agent Carter."

Peggy stared hard into the darkness of the forest, "Only if my plan fails sir."

"He isn't coming. We've been waiting for hours. Face it Carter, your military days are over."

Peggy was starting to feel sick. Not only had she lost her fiance to the Germans, but she had sent the country's most valuable asset to his death. Maybe she wasn't fit for service after all. She spoke forcefully into her walkie, "Captain Rogers come in!" She was met with static silence.

The General stood, "Look, this is a waste of my time. Come with me Carter, we need to make arrangements for your trip back to the states." He looked at her, but Peggy was still looking into the woods, "That's an order!"

"Sir… Look."

He strained his eyes to see what she was looking at. There, coming towards them, were the men of the 107th division. Leading the way was Captain Steve Rogers. Peggy's heart leapt at the sight of him. Steve saw her there waiting and grinned, running ahead to meet her. Catching sight of the General Steve stopped and snapped into a salute.

"Sir, I am prepared to take full responsibility for my actions. I made my decision alone, and I alone should pay for them. Sir, we have wounded that need tending."

The General eyed him, "At ease soldier." He pursed his lips, "And good work. We will see to the wounded." He turned to make the necessary preparations.

Peggy frantically eyed the soldiers coming up behind Steve, searching for Daniel. Feeling Steve's gaze on her she looked at him and gave him a strained smile, "See I told you. You were meant for more." Steve just nodded, taking in the sight of her.

"Captain, do you have First Lieutenant Sousa among your men?"

Steve looked at her strangely, taking in her white face and clenched hands, "I do." Peggy exhaled heavily and her eyes watered as she failed to hold back tears of relief.

"Where is he?" Peggy pushed past Steve looking about frantically. Steve caught up to her and stopped her, his hands on her shoulders, "Agent Carter wait. There's something you should know. He's in a bad way." Peggy stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"Who is he to you?"

"What has happened Captain?!" Steve hesitated, "He took some lead in his leg, it doesn't look good."

Peggy seized Steve's hands, "Steve." Steve's heart did a flip, she had never used his first name before. "Please, will you take me to him? Discreetly? We've kept things quiet so they would let us be stationed here together. I need to see him." A single tear trailed down her cheek, and Steve felt his heart begin to break. He steeled himself, never the one to let a lady cry when he could help it.

"Of course. This way."

Steve led her her to the medical tent and down the rows of the injured. He stopped a medic, "Where can I find First Lieutenant Sousa?" The doctor motioned to a space at the end of the tent that was curtained off. Steve walked toward it, forcing Peggy to keep her pace even. It felt like years before they reached it, and Peggy slowly pulled aside the curtain. Daniel lay on the table being prepped for immediate surgery, his face as white as his pillow. He clenched the sheets of his bed in pain, tossing his head as he struggled to remain still for his doctors. One of them turned and saw her there, "Agent you cannot be in here right now."

Daniel looked up and saw her, his pale lips spreading into a brief smile before twisting into a grimace. "Peggy! Wait don't make her leave, please."

Peggy pushed past the doctors and went to him, Steve watching just behind her. She took his hand in hers, tears rolling freely down her face. Daniel reached up weakly and brushed them away, "I'm alright Peg. Just a small complication." Peggy smoothed his hair gently shaking her head, "Daniel you've been shot."

Daniel shrugged, "They say they have to take the leg, but I figure it's alright. I've got two." He tried to laugh, but both Peggy and Steve saw the fear in his eyes. Peggy took his face in her hands, "Daniel Sousa, we haven't come this far for nothing. When you wake I will be here." She kissed him, long and slow, her love for him clear. Steve's heart sank. Peggy spoke again, "I will always be here. We will get through this." Daniel nodded grimly as the doctors injected him with the drugs that would put him under. His eyelids drooped heavily, "Peg?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"I love you." Tenderly she kissed his forehead, "I love you too. Always." His head fell towards the pillow and Peggy put her hand over her mouth. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "Ma'am you really can't be in here. We need to work quickly." Peggy nodded, eyes wide, and turned to leave. She started when she saw Steve, all but forgotten in the doorway. She looked at him, her eyes welling with tears. He took her in his arms awkwardly.

"They're going to take his leg," she cried into Steve's chest. "I know Peggy. I know."

Embarrassed, Peggy pulled away. "I'm so sorry Captain, I assure you I don't often-"

"It's not a problem, I promise."

Peggy looked up at him meeting his eyes in a way that felt like torture to Steve, "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything you have done. How can I ever repay you?"

He thought about kissing her then, her eyes so bright and beautiful, luring him in. Instead he gave her a small smile. "No payment necessary ma'am. You helped me see my true calling as a soldier. I should be thanking you." In a surge of courage, he bent and quickly kissed her on the cheek, then turned and walked away.


	8. The Kiss

**So I found this one shot in my files and realized I never posted it. It made me fall in love with Peggysous all over again! It serves as filler for the kiss scene of the last episode. As much as I loved their kiss, I wondered more about the following conversation! If there's anyone left reading Agent Carter Fanfics, enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

"What? You got nothin to say? No quick comeback?" Daniel's eyes sparkled with laughter, he knew he had her pegged. Peggy looked back at him, her face a picture of shock and realization. Daniel's heart flipped as he saw her eyes shift from his face to his mouth.

Everything Peggy had been holding back from Daniel since she arrived in LA bubbled up at once. She knew what she wanted. He was standing right in front of her. The space between them, even in the small office, seemed far too wide. In a panic, she suddenly felt that if she didn't close that space, she would never get another chance. She leapt forward, not allowing herself to think, and pressed her lips to his.

For a split second, Daniel was too shocked to respond, but he quickly recovered, and used his free arm to pull her closer. Her lips moved over his urgently, as though at any moment he might try to stop her. Her enthusiasm knocked them off balance, and they fell into his office chair, Peggy on his lap. Peggy felt a surge of desperation as she kissed him, willing him to know how she felt, even if she still felt she had to go back to New York.

Suddenly Peggy realized what she must look like, sitting in Daniel's lap in his office, having all but attacked him. This was no way to behave, he was chief, she should be protecting his reputation not causing pulled back from him, her face burning a humiliated red. She looked at him, a silent question in her eyes, like a child who knew she was in trouble.

Daniel looked at her, not believing what he was seeing. She still doubted. She still had no idea what she meant to him, and how much he wanted her. For all her brave words, when it came to him, she questioned her worth. He sat up, the office chair coming upright. Peggy made to get up, but Daniel, his expression determined, wrapped his arm around her waist and with unexpected grace, stood and lifted her onto his desk behind them. She sat there not understanding, "Daniel I-" Daniel put a finger on her lips, cutting her off. Daniel knew that this was his last chance to keep Peggy. She would leave him and they would not recover from it if he didn't take charge and convince her that he wanted her to stay. He was not about to let her get away again.

He stood in front of her, his hands on her knees as if to prevent her from leaving, "Peggy Carter," he said quietly in disbelief, "you still doubt my feelings for you."

Peggy looked up at him with wide eyes, then looked down. "I'm a lot of work Daniel," she said, her voice low. "I cause you a lot of trouble. I put you in danger, spoil your plans. I'm just not sure that-" Peggy broke off as she saw his expression. He was shaking his head. Leaving her there, he deftly shut the office blinds. Returning, Daniel took her hands in his, her deep brown eyes meeting his again with a look of tremulous hope. He leaned into her, and reverently, as though she might disappear if he moved too quickly, kissed her forehead. Peggy's eyes fell shut, as she took in a slow, deep breath, then let it out.

"Let me show you what I feel Peggy," he whispered in her ear. Peggy shivered involuntarily, Daniels cologne filling her senses and making her thoughts fuzzy. He took her face in her hands, his pace deliberately slow, as if he didn't want her to miss a single movement. He kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek. He kissed the base of her ear, and left a trail of kisses down her jawline, leaving a kiss temptingly near the corner of her mouth. Goosebumps raced up Peggy's arms, which did not escape Daniel's notice. Blushing furiously, Peggy tried to turn into his kiss to escape his gaze, but Daniel stopped her by drawing back, his hand on her chin and looked her directly in the eyes. She looked at him, startled.

"When you leave this office, I want you to have no doubt of my feelings for you. You didn't trick me into it, and when you kissed me I didn't kiss you back just to spare your feelings. I know the ridiculous thoughts that will go through your head as soon as you walk out that door. I am going to leave you with no doubt of your worth in my eyes. Then you can make your decision on whether to go to New York or stay."

Peggy eyes widened, frozen in place by his words. She looked down at her lap, suddenly at a loss. She couldn't deny that what he said was true, she was already doubting. He hadn't kissed her, she had pounced on him. Even now he hadn't kissed her lips. Every day since she had met Daniel she had led him into trouble. He had had to blow her cover when she was working to clear Stark, she had ruined his engagement to a good woman, she had led him into this case and gotten him on Vernon's radar. He had been beaten in his own home, removed from his post, and ended up going against the law in an effort to help her with her hairbrained plans. It might be better for both of them, despite the emotional pain, for her to return to New York.

Daniel, as though he could hear her thoughts, suddenly seized her firmly by the shoulders.

"Stop it."

Peggy looked up at him, startled. Seeing her tense up Daniel let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said, his hands out in front of him, "But Peggy, the time for doubting me is over. What can I say to convince you?"

She looked at him incredulously, "I don't doubt YOU Daniel! I have never doubted you. I'M the one I don't trust!" Tears began to roll unbidden down her face, she dashed them away in frustration.

Daniel looked bewildered, "What?"

She crossed her arms over herself, defensive, her eyes scanning the room as though she was looking for an escape route. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She swallowed.

"Daniel, I get everyone around me killed. Colleen, Chief Dooley, Krizminsky, Steve," her breath caught, her face crumpling in degrees as she said each name. She looked up at him, her eyes showing him the turmoil in her heart.

Daniel closed the space between them, unable to bear the pain that he saw there. He took her face in his hands.

"Peggy, none of that was your fault. Sometimes people we care about leave us, despite our efforts to keep them safe."

Peggy burst into tears. She didn't even care, she couldn't carry this by herself anymore. "Daniel, your life was perfect before I got here. You were Chief, you were engaged, you were happy!" She took a ragged breath in, "And I got here and almost cost you everything. They broke into your home, you almost died in the rift.." She put her face in her hands.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Peggy," he said softly, "Listen to me."

Peggy tried to quiet herself, her tears wetting his shirt. "I left New York because I thought you didn't want me. I couldn't bear to be around you knowing I could never be with you, so I thought a new start was the best option. But Peg, my life here without you in it…" He struggled for words, "It was half a life. Violet is a good woman, and I care for her, but I never got over you. I used her to try, but it just didn't work. I hope one day she forgives me."

Daniel leaned back, taking Peggy's wet face in his hands, "And Peggy, I hope you will one day forgive me, for leaving you behind in New York, for not returning your calls, for not trying again to take you out for that drink. If I had been just a little bit braver, maybe we would have been together all this time." His voice was wistful, angry with himself.

Peggy slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him wordlessly.

Daniel was quiet for a moment, holding her, lost in his thoughts.

"Peg, I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me. You know as well as I do the risks we take. But I know without a doubt that you would have my back, would do anything in your power to help me. I would do the same for you. Your presence doesn't mean pain for me, it means having someone I trust completely around me at all times. I can't tell you how valuable that is to me, how valuable you are to me…" Daniel both heard and felt her sigh, tension leaving her body. She seemed to melt against him, her arms wrapping more tightly around him. His heart soared with hope. It was now or never.

Daniel ran his hands down her arms and back up again, smoothing them over her shoulders and wrapping his fingers into her hair. His hand returned to her chin and he gently tilted her face up to him causing a flood of butterflies in her stomach. He leaned in closer, slowly, gradually, until Peggy thought she might go mad with the waiting. But she didn't move, afraid he might stop. His lips brushed hers as he whispered, "Stay here with me."

He kissed her, slowly at first, leaving short, warm kisses on her lips, each one lingering a little bit longer. Peggy felt dizzy. His kisses became more urgent, lingering longer, pressing deeper, pulling her closer. She responded eagerly, pulling him in by his shirt lapels. Daniel matched her energy, his hands cupping her face passionately. She ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders, and Daniel wrapped his arms about her waist pulling her so close that she could hardly breathe.

Finally, they pulled apart, but Daniel did not release her from his tight hold. He hugged her close, not wanting the moment to be over. She laid her head on his chest, slipping her arms back around his waist and listened to the wild rhythm of his heart. For a while, neither one said a word, but just stayed close, processing. Daniel's hand moved softly up and down her back, and she felt him kiss the top of her head. For Peggy, it was as if something that she had always known was missing, clicked into place. She squeezed him around his middle and shut her eyes against his chest, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

"What is it Peg?" Daniel murmured into her hair. For a moment Peggy was afraid to look at him, but she forced the fear away and leaned back to look into his face. Her expression was intent, critical, as if looking for something. Daniel gazed back at her, his expression open, his hand brushing her cheek. He had put everything on the table. Now no matter which way she decided to go, at least he would know that he had tried everything in his power. It was up to her now. He took in everything about her face, trying to memorize it in case he never held her like this again. His thumb brushed away the moisture from her cheek.

 _If ever you set yourself up to be broken,_ Daniel thought to himself, _this is it._

"Daniel…" Peggy began cautiously. Daniel's heart constricted, her face was so serious.

 _I misjudged her, she's going to leave._

"Mr. Jarvis informs me that it is currently sleeting in New York." Daniel looked at her, dropping his hand from her cheek, feeling pressure increasing in his heart, a hairline crack beginning to form. He took a small step away from her, bracing himself for the pain. _It wasn't enough. I wasn't enough._

Peggy, seeing his expression took pity on him, instantly regretting making light of the situation. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back in, gently combing an errant strand of his dark hair back into place with her fingers and letting them trail down his face. He looked back at her intensely.

"So would you mind very much if I stayed in L.A for a while longer?"

Daniel let out a strangled laugh. He couldn't speak, but pressed her hand to his lips in answer. Peggy slipped off the desk pushing Daniel backwards and sat him back down in his office chair. She sat herself in his lap just as they had been before and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. It was sweet and sincere, communicating her certainty to him far better than her words could.

"Now who questions their worth?" She asked archly, her fingers tracing over his eyebrow and the curve of his ear.

A slow smile spread across Daniel's face as he looked up at her.

"Good point."


	9. Resurrection Part 1

**Thanks EduardoA714 for the prompt! I will include the prompt at the end to avoid spoiling the outcome. Steggy? Or Peggysous?**

Peggy Carter stood looking listlessly out her apartment window at the world below, her dark eyes unseeing, a telephone lying off the hook on the table beside her. The dial tone rang out eerily in the silent room, but Peggy did not notice. She was lost in the turmoil of her mind, and in the news that phone call had brought.

Steve was alive.

It had been over a year since Steve had crashed his plane into the Atlantic. The world had mourned his loss, but none had mourned as Peggy had. She had loved him, hadn't she? It had been wartime, and the uncertain, tenuous nature of life while at war had stirred her heart to love more rapidly than she was accustomed to. Steve was a good man, there was no doubt, and worthy of her love. But he had left her. Steve had died and she had suffered the guilt of it, certain that her encouragement had led to his death. The terrible loneliness that followed seemed to swallow her whole. Once the war was over her assignments returned to the banal life of a secretary. She was overlooked and undervalued, and with the loss of Steve, the fight seemed to drain out of her.

Peggy turned away from the window abruptly, shivering, remembering. She pulled a shawl off the back of her chair and wrapped it around herself, still lost in the memories. She dashed a tear that was making a trail down her cheek away with the back of her hand. How could he be alive? What would he think of her now, of what she had done?

A soft knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. Daniel Sousa's dark head poked through the open door, his face uncertain and grave. Seeing her face he frowned and dropped his gaze for a moment.

"So you heard?" he said, his voice low. She stared at him, at a loss for words.

Daniel pushed the door open the rest of the way, coming only a few steps inside the door frame. He watched her face carefully, trying to read her. A moment of awkward silence settled between them. Suddenly Peggy noticed the long drone of the dial tone. Quickly she crossed the room to the table where it lay and slammed it into its holder, unintentionally forceful. She looked back to Daniel helplessly, "Howard… He just told me." Daniel just nodded, his gaze not leaving her face.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Peggy finally pleaded, "I don't know what to say."

She met his gaze for a moment, seeing the turbulence there. Abruptly she turned on her heel, "Come in Daniel, I'll make us some tea."

"No! I don't want any tea." The anger in Daniel's voice stopped Peggy in her tracks and she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and wary. He took a few steps further into the room but no more, as if afraid to frighten her away.

"No," said Daniel again, his tone softer, "Peggy I know how shocking this must be for you, and I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but I have to know. Do you love me?"

Tears sprung to Peggy's eyes unbidden, ringing the rims red, but not falling. Her breathing hitched as she replied with accusation in her voice, "You know that I do."

Daniel closed the distance between them and took her hand, his fingers finding the diamond that rested on her ring finger, as if to reassure himself that it was still there. He softly caressed her cheek, brushing away a tear that had escaped, "I don't want to lose you. Tell me now Peg. Am I going to lose you? Is this it for us?" His voice caught in his throat.

Peggy's heart ached at his pain. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, to reassure him that everything was the same as before. But it wasn't. Steve was alive. She drew back from his embrace slightly, dropping her gaze to the floor as she whispered, "Daniel, I have to see him." Daniel dropped the embrace and stepped back, his face blank. He swallowed hard but nodded, "I know you do."

"Daniel please unders-"

"Peg stop! I do understand. I have to go. Call me when you… Well when you make your decision." He started towards the door, and though her tears streamed freely down her face, she did not try to stop him. He paused at the door, hesitating. He turned to look at her, "I love you Peggy, but I don't want to be your choice out of pity for me or out of guilt. If Steve is who you feel is the right partner for you, I won't hold you to our engagement. I just…" He massaged his forehead, hiding his face from her, "I just want you to be happy." And with that he left.

Sharp pains pricked her heart as she watched him go. She hated seeing him in pain, hated even more the fact that she was causing it. His reference to "the right partner" brought a flood of memories back to her. Steve before the serum, his hopelessness with women. The feelings that had erupted in her heart for him as he left to save the world. She looked around, suddenly realizing she was on her knees. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the phone, punching in the numbers. She waited breathlessly as it rang. Finally it picked up.

"Howard, I have to see him. Tell me where to go."


	10. Resurrection Part 2

**The final section is in the works! Enjoy Part 2!**

Peggy stared out the window of her cab, on her way to a secure shield base where they were keeping Steve as he adjusted to life again. She could hardly wrap her mind around what had happened, couldn't make herself believe it completely. Not until she saw him herself. Troubled, her mind wandered back to Daniel. A member of the 107th, he owed his life to Steve Rogers, and she knew that was in the back of his mind as he let her go. She rubbed her temples. Daniel had been there for her in a way no one else ever had. He considered her an equal, and when things had gotten very dark for her after Steves death, Daniel had been the only one to really see her. His kindness and friendship had soothed her raw heart, and his goodness had endeared her to him, blossoming slowly into love. At least, it had seemed slow to her then. Now viewing the last year and a half from what would be Steve's perspective made her cringe. Suddenly, a year and a half was a very short amount of time to mourn, much less get engaged. Daniel had proven himself over and over to her, even risking his life for hers. How could she do this to him?

The cab hit a pothole in the road, jolting her back to the present, "Miss, we are arriving at the laundromat now."

"Oh, yes thank you."

The cabby eyed her in the rearview mirror, "Don't you have any laundry?"

"Oh, no I'm meeting a friend here." He shrugged, "Well have a nice day, and smile! You're too pretty to be sad!" She scowled at the ground as she got out. As if being pretty had anything to do with how she felt. She slammed the door behind her, and headed into the laundromat. Reaching the back of the room, she flashed her SSR badge at the camera in the corner, and a secret door popped open in the wall with a hiss. She walked through it, unphased, and entered into the SSR hospital.

Her stomach clenched as she headed for the reception desk, she was starting to feel nauseous. The lady at the front desk lit up with recognition as Peggy approached, "Agent Carter, I've been expecting you." She got up and led her down the hall, "Right this way." Peggy nodded mutely and followed her. As they approached the door the woman paused, "He's just inside, I've sent the nurses away for the moment." She hesitated, then gave her arm a quick squeeze and returned to her desk.

Peggy's heart hammered in her chest as she stared at the closed door. Abruptly she opened it, and leapt forward into the room. There, standing with his back to her gazing out the window, was Steve. He turned and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes, blue as the ocean, met hers. "Peggy," he said in a whisper. She swallowed hard, "Steve." He looked the same, exactly, impossibly the same as the day she had last seen him. To her irritation, tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing spiked, "Steve how…" she gasped, her hand going to her chest. Quickly Steve crossed the room to her, taking her in his arms. Against her better judgement, she clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder. "I'm sorry Peggy, I'm so sorry." He tentatively ran his hand over her hair, unsure what else he could say.

"Are you really alright?" Peggy asked, her voice muffled.

"That's what they tell me. They are only keeping me here for observation, they don't know how this happened. I guess the serum-"

But Peggy cut him off. Pulling away from him she hauled her arm back and punched him. He reeled back in shock. She stood tall, suddenly furious, "Why did you crash that plane?! We could have figured something out Steve! Why did you have to be so God damn selfish?!"

Steve held his jaw, still stunned at the turn of events, but at her angry accusation his face darkened, "Selfish?! I saved thousands of lives Peggy! I had to do it!"

"You don't know that!"

"Well I wasn't going to risk all those lives for the off chance that I could save mine! I'm a soldier Peggy, that's my job, to make the tough call!"

"And what about my life Steve? How was I supposed to cope with the knowledge that you wouldn't even have gotten involved if I hadn't pushed you to be more? Do you have any idea how deeply I suffered that guilt?" Her voice cracked, her anger draining away, replaced by grief.

Steve calmed and regarded her sorrowfully, "Peggy I'm sorry. But I knew you would be strong enough to move on."

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "Well I wasn't. I went through a dark period after you.. left, or died, or whatever the hell you did. Getting out of it was a huge ordeal, it marked me."

Steve took a cautious step closer, taking her hands in his ever so slowly, as if she was a bomb that might go off any second, "But you were strong enough Peggy. Here you are." At that moment Steve felt the ring on Peggy's left hand. He brought it in front of him to see it better, and she regarded him solemnly. When he met her eyes, his blue eyes pained, she shrugged, "I wasn't. I couldn't do it alone. Daniel is the reason I pulled through, why I'm not racked with guilt anymore. He has made me so incredibly happy Steve, despite everything."

Steve dropped her hands, "You're.. Married?"

Peggy shook her head, folding her hands in front of her, "Engaged." Steve nodded mutely, processing. With a pang of regret, Peggy noticed his jaw swelling from her punch. She grabbed an ice pack from the counter and led him to the bed, making him sit down. She gently pressed the ice against his face, avoiding meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Steve asked, sounding dejected.

"For everything. I'm sorry for getting you into that plane, I'm sorry that you had to give your life." Finally she looked at him, "I'm sorry for punching you. I know it must not seem like it but I am so incredibly overjoyed that you are alive." She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his, her voice coming out soft as silk, "I can't… I still can't quite believe it."

"I'm sorry I missed our date," he whispered back, "It's the biggest regret of my life." Peggy sighed and sat on the bed next to him, and he put his arm around her companionably. "You know I went? I sat there in that club for hours, even knowing you were... " She shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do." Steve gave her a little squeeze, "I'm really sorry." Peggy just nodded, her mind moving to the way he felt against her, how whole and healthy and ALIVE he felt.

"Who is he?" Steve asked quietly.

Peggy glanced up at him, uncertain how he would take it, "Lt. Daniel Sousa of the 107th division." Steve's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh. I know him."

"You saved him. And he saved me." Steve nodded thoughtfully, "He's a good man."

"He is." She looked down at her hands, letting silence stretch between them for a moment.

"Steve I-"

"No there's no need to explain. I was dead, you moved on as best you could. There's just one question I have left."

She looked up at him expectantly, "What is it?" Taking her face in his hands, Steve kissed her. She stiffened, then relaxed, he felt so familiar. Hadn't she dreamed of getting just one more chance to kiss him? She kissed him back, slowly, tenderly. In her heart she felt the closure she had been looking for. He pulled away slowly, looking into her face questioningly, "Now that I'm back, are you sure he's the right partner?" She reached up and gently took his hands from her face, and placed them back in his lap.

"Steve… I will always care about you. You may have broken my heart but you saved Daniel, and he put it back together. In a way, I owe you for that. I think… I think too much has changed. Our lives aren't on the same path. I do love you, or I did, but... I love Daniel more."

Steve cringed at her words, but part of him was grateful for her honesty. Peggy had never been one to play any games. "Will I still see you?" Peggy smiled, "Of course you will." He nodded, taking and releasing a big breath. "Thanks for not punching me again." She laughed, suddenly feeling lighter, "Thanks for not dying after all." He smiled at her sadly. "I'll see you around?" She nodded. Steve watched as she turned to go, feeling like a chapter of his life was coming to a close.


	11. Resurrection Part 3

Daniel. She needed to see Daniel. The August sun was setting over the cityscape, turning the buildings gold as Peggy jumped out of her cab and ran up the stairs to her apartment. She would wash her face, pull herself together, and then find him. She reached for the doorknob, fumbling for her keys only to find that the door was unlocked. She froze, she NEVER left the door unlocked. Quietly she pulled her gun from the holster on her thigh, and opened the door. There, standing at her kitchen table, lighting the last of hundreds of candles, was Daniel. He turned and spotted her, and gave her a small smile, putting his hands up in surrender. She shook herself and put the gun on the side table.

"Daniel what-"

"I'm sorry. I know you had a huge shock today and the way I acted put a lot of pressure on you. I want you to know that I will love you no matter who you choose, but more importantly, that I won't give up without a fight. He may be Captain America, able to survive over a year in the ice, and I'm just.." He gestured to his injured leg helplessly.

"Daniel-"

"No let me finish. I know who he is and what he was to you. But I'm not bowing out of this. I'm going to fight for you, even if it makes me look like an absolute idiot. Who can compete with Steve Rogers? But I love you Peggy, so I'm going to try."

She stared at him, her eyes burning with love for this man who would never give up on her, would never leave her. "Shame on you Daniel," she said, her voice low, closing the space between them.

"For what?" He said, watching her.

"I loved Steve before he received the super serum. I am not interested in your injuries, or lack thereof. I love you for who you are."

Daniel watched her warily as she came closer, "And Steve?"

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "There's only one man for me." Finally reaching him, she placed both hands on his chest. He stared back at her, hardly breathing. Seeing his distress her eyes welled up with tears and she quickly put him out of his misery, "It's you Daniel. I love you." Daniel exhaled forcefully and pulled her in close, crushing her in his arms so that she could barely breathe.

"Oh thank God. Peggy I thought I was going to lose you."

Peggy squeezed him tightly, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just needed closure."

"And did you get it?"

She smiled softly and nodded. Daniel look at her closely, and saw how her eyes were rimmed red from the emotion of the day, how tired she looked. Music played softly in the background, and he gently pulled her closer, swaying with her to the melody. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Peg, are you sure?" She gazed back at him thoughtfully, then pulled him down for a kiss. A flood of emotions hit her, making her dizzy. She was joyful and fully alive with Daniel, butterflies erupted in her stomach like they had when she had kissed Daniel for the very first time. But most of all, she felt at peace. She withdrew from the kiss smiling, and Daniel smiled back at her despite himself. "What are you smiling about?"

She looked around the room at the hundreds of candles, the music playing sweetly in the background, and the two of them swaying together as the sun set low. She looked back up at him, her face worn and tired but happy, "I finally know for certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I have found the right partner. Kiss me Daniel."

Happily, he obliged.

 **Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it! My prompt was to write a story about Steve waking up early and having to choose between Daniel or Steve, but keeping it Peggysous. I honestly don't know what I would do in her situation! If only having two handsome, good, and kind men who loved me was my problem. *sigh***


End file.
